


A Sorrowful Goodbye

by MonsterArchy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Help I’m sad, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterArchy/pseuds/MonsterArchy
Summary: A sad one shot of Kuroken. Literally all there is to it so come give it a read and review!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Sorrowful Goodbye

It’s been a long few years since Kenma had last done anything about his depressed and harmful thoughts. The former setter recently stopped his medication, deciding he didn’t want to both any longer. His partner was always supportive, Kuroo did try to get him back on the medicine but Kozume downright refused. All the black cat could do is try to comfort him when he was down.

But, this time was different.

Tetsurou wasn’t home. Kenma was by himself.

Sitting in silence, in his darkened room. The curtains were shut, lights off and none of his devices were out. He wanted to give in this time.

When the couple moved into the apartment together, it was near a gorgeous river. It was a scenic view, with a small bridge over it. No doubt the body of water was dangerous, even signs up because it was a popular spot for jumpers. The day was only halfway gone, and Kuroo wouldn’t be home for at least nightfall. After all, they had jobs of their own after they graduated. His partner was a wonderful business man, and himself a popular streamer on YouTube.

Kenma’s dastardly thoughts overwhelmed him to the point that he hadn’t noticed his hands in his two toned hair, tugging at the strands entangled between his fingers. Should he write a note? Would he really do it this time? The former setter had been able to hide the cuts from Kuroo fairly easy since he wore hoodies and jeans constantly. But if he wrote a note and didn’t follow through, that’s a lot of explaining to do. He fairly didn’t like the idea, or being forced to take medication again.

At last, he turned his lamp on and sat at his wooden desk. It took him a minute to figure out the words to say. He never was one for verbal communication after all, and neither were his letters. Who even wrote letters anymore? The cat let out a low sigh from his lips, signing his name before standing up from his seat. Pushing the chair into place, he set the pen back into the drawer. Kenma took a final, shaky breath. This was it wasn’t it? Surely if he talked to Kuroo, he would’ve said something cliché like, “It’ll be okay, you have a lot to live for babe!”. He nearly laughed, almost able to hear Kuroo’s voice.

After another minute of standing in the bedroom doorway, just looking to into his room, he finally dropped his phone onto the countertop on his way out of the apartment. Something inside him screamed to stop, but too much of him wanted to go. He had suffered from insomnia, which wasn’t very surprising. But the reason of it were nightmares, and hallucinations. They were getting worse when he had stopped his medication, feeling like he was suffocating whenever he woke up. Kenma hadn’t had sleep in at least 5 days, evident by the bags under his eyes.

He made sure he had his coat zipped up as he walked down the road, and headed to the beginning of the dirt path. Following the trail, he thought he heard another voice telling him to stop, but he paid no mind to it. ‘Probably just another hallucination..’ he thought to himself.

Finally the dirt road lead to the beginning of the bridge. It was a simple, metal bridge. Full of rust and dirt, and a few sprinkles of snow. Kenma didn’t like winter, complaining how cold it always was. To be honest, he didn’t mind it much when he saw snow. The white flakes always caught his eye when he was outside, or watching from the windows.

A few more steps until he reached the railing. His mind was nearly blank, though a touch of guilt hit him when he thought of his lover again. “He’s just better off without you..” he muttered under his breath, seemingly trying to convince himself again. It worked, taking his shoes off and setting them in front of the railing. His feet felt ice cold, but he didn’t care at this point.

Taking a shallow breath, he stepped over the railing, looking down at the water that was flowing. Kenma was fighting himself on what to do, squeezing the metal rail as his knuckles turned a shade of white. ‘This is goodbye.’ The short man thought, taking that leap of faith into the icy depths.

—————————————————————————

Kuroo came home late, a small smile on his face as he opened the door and said his hellos. But he was greeted with unusual silence, and a dark home.

Curiously, the black cat peered into their shared bedroom. The lamp was still on, but Kenma was no where to be found. A frown was on the man’s lips as he looked over to the single piece of paper on the desk, walking over to it quietly.

His hand shook as he scanned it over, tears welling into his eyes.

“Tetsurou,

I’m so sorry for this, I know you’ve tried your hardest to help make me happy. But it’s getting worse, I can’t eat or sleep, and I can’t fake this anymore.

I hope you can forgive me, and that you can find it in your heart to stay strong for the both of us when I’m gone.

I’m going to miss the way you call me your kitten, and the way you always try to help me out. I always found it funny how frantic you would get when I was just having a small mood swing..

Please take care.

You’re my galaxy.

Look up to the stars when you miss me,

 _I love you_.“

Kuroo couldn’t help but crumple the paper in his hands, tears staining the letter in his hands. He cried out in hopes it wasn’t true, calling his cell phone only to hear it ring in the hallway, his heart sank.

Seeing it on the news was the worst Tetsurou has ever felt. Having to identify his cold body took first place soon after. Never had he felt so useless and confused. He thought life was going well, but the one time he missed the signs, his universe crumbled. “I miss you..” the business man whimpered into his pillow that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Haven’t written in forever so any feedback would be great!


End file.
